


Heartbeats

by Civilliany



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilliany/pseuds/Civilliany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their nights rarely begin and end in perfectly. Most of the time they stumble into bed in the early hours of the morning, drained and exhausted. But sometimes, on that rare, rare night, their night ends perfectly, with their arms wrapped around each other, stillness and peace surrounding them, with only each other on their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/gifts).



> A very, very, very belated birthday gift to my one and only Mutual Stalker! Happy Birthday, K! (Sorry for being a month late) I hope you like it and sending you many many positive thoughts!

 

* * *

 

 

She could feel every rapid beat of his heart as her fingers ran up and down his naked heated chest. Her hand lingering on the curves of his Bratva tattoo she had committed to memory long ago as his body moved over hers, driving into her deeper and deeper with every thrust of his hips.

 

Soft moans left her lips as his tongue skimmed down the side of her neck, licking every drop of sweat rolling down its side that his body drawn from hers. His hands ran roughly down her spine as he reached his intended target. Each of his large hands grabbing a cheek of her ass that he had spent hours during their time away from Starling memorizing with his hands, his eyes, and his mouth, as he lifted her off the bed, thrusting into her, hitting the spot he knew would provoke sounds that only he alone had ever heard.

 

Tonight was about them. Only them. No one else. No work. No Team Arrow. No Starling City. No madness. No craziness. Just the two of them. Together. Two bodies colliding together giving each other all that the other needed and desired.

 

So many things had changed since their return but so many things had remained the same.

 

The rapid staccato beat of his heart when his body was buried deep within her never changed. It had been the same since their first time together in Nanda Parbat.

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

 

Rapid. Strong. Melodic.

 

“Oliver,” she moaned, his name a plea, an order, a benediction, all rolled in one. “Oliver, please.”

 

Her fingers dugs into the blades of his shoulder as his hips drove into her even deeper than before, drawing screams from lungs. His fingers were sure to leave bruises on her body as he gripped her behind even harder, pounding into her even deeper. Her breath hitched as he whispered the filthiest words she had ever heard leave his mouth.

 

His heart beat faster with every thrust of his hips.

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She was close. Every muscle in her body coiled in tension, waiting for release. She feels his heart thundering against her chest. The pounding rhythm of blood flowing through his body, letting her know that he was alive, he was there with her, and that was all that mattered.

 

Her eyes squeezed shut as her back arched off the bed. Her hands wrapped around the back of his head, tugging at his hair as screams erupted from her throat before his lips claimed hers. His mouth was not gentle, nipping at her bottom lip before piercing her mouth with his wicked tongue. They battled each other for dominance as pleasure and heat flowed through her veins as she reached her climax.

 

Her hand drifted to his heart, feeling every pulse of his heart, as she looks deep into his azure eyes. In his eyes she saw it all, the love, the lust, the commitment, the desire, the need, the power, the vulnerability, all-swirling together.

 

His pupils were completely blown as he continued to drive deeper, harder, and faster into her body seeking is own release. Deep moans exploding from the back of his throat as his lips trailed from hers to the soft spot under her chin that he knew would start her body on the trail towards another explosive release.

 

Her hands moved from his shoulder blades, running down the side of his arms, electricity running through his fingers, as she sought out his hands. His hands intertwined with hers immediately, drawing their arms above their heads, as their bodies continued to collide together.  

 

Her body clenched around his as his body stilled. His muscles froze and his mouth remained tantalizing glued to her skin seconds before his body exploded inside of hers. She felt the ripples of his release run through his muscles as her fingers tightened painfully around his.

 

The thundering strum of his beating heart matched the beating of her own.

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

His hands slowly loosened from hers, their fingers untangling one by one before slowly drawing their arms back down to their sides what felt like hours later. He continued to lay soft kisses against her shoulder even after their breathing returned to normal.

 

He gently turned them so he lay on his back with her body draped on top of his, their arms completely encircling each other. Her eyes started to drift close as she felt the tips of his fingers grazing the still sensitive skin of her back. A small smile played on her lips as the patterns he was drew against her skin grew bigger and bigger and more intricate. The beat of his heart slowed as his fingers played against her skin.

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Stillness and peace surrounded them as the moonlight drifted through their bedroom window. Nights like these, where they had nothing on their mind but each other, were rare since returning to Starling but they never ceased to amaze her still after spending every night and day with him for the past seven months.

 

She loved him more and more every day she spent with him. She never knew that love could feel like this. Feel as natural as breathing. But with him it felt just like that. She no longer had to bury her feelings for him. She no longer had to shroud her love, her needs, and her desires for him in the guise of friendship. Their friendship would always serve as the building block of their partnership but they were so much more now. So much more.

 

The five months they spent traveling together changed their relationship, their partnership. They were a team. They would always be a team. No matter how many disagreements, burnt dinners or wet towels were left on the bed, they were a team. Nothing could change that.

 

It was that reason that his every smile elicited a wave of happiness within her, that every touch elicited a wave of heat in her skin, and every kiss drew her deeper into love with him.

 

Her eyes drifted close as she listened to the mellowed beating of his heart, as their whispers of love filled the air around them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always welcomed. 
> 
> For those of you who follow me on Twitter you know that I have been working in another country for the past 7 weeks but now I'm back at home and have reliable wifi so I'm back to writing and working on my other fics. I'm feeling a little rusty so please be patient. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @CiViiLy


End file.
